Memory Land
by Rikunarita
Summary: Menapaki kembali ingatan yang hampir terlupa. Birthday fic for Donnaughty


**Memory Land**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

_**Warning : SLASH, OOC**_

**#Tahun Pertama#**

Draco tak pernah memberitahu siapapun termasuk Harry, tapi kali pertama Draco melihat Harry bukanlah saat dia sedang mencoba jubah dan baju sekolahnya di toko _Madam Malkin_ melainkan dibalik jendela _Quiditch Quality Supply_ saat mata emerald milik Harry berbinar terang menatap sapu terbang Firebolt. Draco belum pernah melihat mata seindah itu. Draco ingin mendekatinya, dan memandang mata emerald itu dari dekat, tapi seorang Malfoy tidak boleh terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya, maka dia menahan diri dan menikmati pemandangan itu dari jauh. Draco tidak sadar kalau saat itu, hatinya sudah terjerat mata itu, dan dia bersyukur karenanya.

Saat Harry menepis tawaran Draco menjadi temannya, rasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang Malfoy terluka dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu adalah menjadi musuh Harry Potter, karena pikiran untuk tidak menjadi seseorang yang penting untuk Harry tidak dapat ia terima, dia memilih menjadi musuh, daripada dianggap tidak ada.

#

.

#

Harry pun tak pernah memberitahu siapapun bahwa saat pertama kali dia melihat Draco malfoy dibalik baju dan jubah Hogwarts nya di toko _Madam Malkin_, hatinya berdesir, terpana dengan wajah tegas dipadu dengan rambut pirang terangnya. Dia tidak akan pernah memberitahu Draco bahwa ingin sekali dia membelai rambut halusnya saat itu. Tidak jika hal itu akan membuat Draco tambah besar kepala.

Semula Harry tidak bermaksud untuk menepis pertemanan yang ditawarkan Draco, namun Harry tidak suka dengan sikap arogan Draco. Hidup bersama Dudley selama ini membuat Harry membenci orang yang arogan, dan dia tidak ingin memulai kehidupan sekolah barunya bersama tipe orang yang selama ini tidak disukainya.

***Tahun Kedua***

Draco duduk dengan tidak tenang di kursinya, dia terus memandang ke meja Gryffindor dan melihat tatapan memuja si gadis Weasley terhadap Harry, hal itu sangat mengusiknya dan dia tidak suka itu. Kesempatannya untuk menyingkirkan si gadis Weasley dari sisi Harry datang saat ayahnya memberitahukan tentang sebuah buku yang dapat menyedot kekuatan dan jiwa seseorang perlahan-lahan, Draco tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana cara kerja buku itu dan apa alasan dibalik keinginan ayahnya untuk memberikan buku diary itu pada si gadis Weasley, namun selama itu bisa membuat si gadis weasley menderita, dia senang.

Penyesalan Draco muncul saat mengetahui bahwa buku diary itu malah mencelakakan Harry pada akhirnya. Melihat Harry penuh luka dan membawa keluar si gadis Weasley dari _Chamber of Secret _membuat hati Draco penuh kekhawatiran, ingin rasanya dia mendekati Harry dan memeriksa lukanya. Memeluknya dan meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Harry terluka lagi, namun dia hanya bisa memandang Harry dari jauh.

#

.

#

Pertama kalinya Harry memasuki asrama Slytherin setelah minum ramuan _polyjuice_ bersama Ron dan menyamar sebagai Crabbe dan Goyle, Harry diam-diam terpesona dengan segala ornament hijau dan perak di dalam ruang bermain Slytherin karena merasa semua itu cocok dengan Draco, dan melihat Draco yang duduk dengan santai di sofa di tengah ruangan itu, ingin rasanya dia duduk disampingnya dan menyederkan kepalanya di bahu Draco. Mendengarkan Draco menyebut namanya dan berbicara dengan penuh semangat tentangnya, walau dengan penuh sindiran dan ejekan membuat Harry berharap bahwa Draco akan menyebut namanya dengan nada yang lembut.

**#Tahun ketiga#**

Sirius Black kabur dari penjara Azkaban dan dia mencari Harry Potter. Hati Draco dipenuhi perasaan khawatir sejak mendengar berita tersebut. Jarang sekali, dan malah hampir tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa kabur dari penjara itu, dan Draco percaya betapa kuatnya Sirius Black jika dia sampai bisa kabur dari Azkaban, dan keselamatan Harry benar-benar sedang terancam, Draco benci mengetahui dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Draco benci saat Harry tidak menghiraukannya namun lebih benci lagi jika dia dipermalukan didepan Harry, dan saat seekor hippogriff menendangnya didepan Harry, Draco merasa sangat dipermalukan dan dia marah sekali terhadap Hagrid dan hewan bodoh peliharaannya itu, aksi meaporkan pada ayahnya tentang kejadian itu adalah hasil dari rasa malu yang dia rasakan. Dia adalah seorang Malfoy, maka dia tidak terima bila dia dipermalukan.

#

.

#

Harry tidak suka melihat Draco terluka, dan dia baru menyadarinya saat melihat Draco ditendang seekor hippogriff, wajahnya yang kesakitan membuat Harry ingin mendekatinya dan meredakan sakitnya, dan saat Hermione memukul Draco tepat di wajahnya, ingin sekali dia menyentuh wajah itu dan membelainya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

**#Tahun keempat.#**

Bukan Pansy yang sebenarnya ingin dia ajak ke pesta Yule Ball ini. Bukan untuk Pansy dia berpakaian semenarik ini. Bukan Pansy yang sebenarnya ingin dia peluk di lantai dansa ini. Bukan dari Pansy dia ingin mendengar kata-kata pujian yang singgah di telinganya saat mereka berdansa. Bukan Pansy yang ingin dia cium di akhir malam saat pulang ke ruang asramanya.

Tak pernah Draco membenci seseorang—kecuali si gadis Weasley, lebih dari dia membenci Patil saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia mengutuk Patil karena berani-beraninya dia berdansa bersama Harry didepannya. Ingin rasanya dia mengunci Harry sehingga tidak ada lagi yang akan menyentuhnya, tidak ada yang bisa memilikinya. Jika Draco tak bisa memilikinya, maka tak ada orang lain yang bisa.

#

.

#

Harry baru mengetahui bahwa dia mampu merasa cemburu, perasaannya terhadap Draco bertambah kuat dengan seiringnya waktu. Ingin rasanya dia menggantikan Pansy dan berdansa dalam pelukan Draco, menghirup aroma tubuh Draco dan menyimpannya dalam hati, untuk mengingatkannya bahwa disetiap kata-kata penuh hinaan dari Draco, Harry mampu untuk terus menyukainya dalam hati.

**#Tahun Kelima #**

Di tahun kelima, Draco mulai menyadari bahwa kesempatannya untuk memiliki Harry semakin jauh dari jangkauan. Voldemort bangkit kembali, dan seluruh keluarga Malfoy, termasuk dirinya mulai melayani sang Dark Lord. Draco tidak ingin orang tuanya dan Voldemort tahu bahwa dia memiliki perasaan terhadap seorang Harry Potter, maka dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak memperlihatkan emosi disetiap ayahnya menceritakan betapa Voldemort ingin membunuh Harry dengan segala cara.

Di saat Umbridge mengambil alih Hogwarts dan menerapkan banyak aturan untuk menyusahkan seluruh murid Hogwarts terutama Harry yang dinilainya sebagai pembangkang kementrian sihir, Draco memutuskan bergabung dalam tim penegak kedisiplinan agar perasaannya terhadap Harry tidak tampak oleh siapapun.

#

.

#

Harry membenci tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, dia benci Dumbledore yang tidak menghubunginya selama liburan musim panasnya di rumah keluarga Dursley, dia benci dirinya yang terus menerus mimpi buruk tentang kematian Cedric Diggory, dia benci kementrian sihir yang mengatakannya berbohong tentang kebangkitan Voldemort, dia benci dengan Umbridge yang mengambil alih Hogwarts. dia benci terhadap Draco yang membela Umbridge dan membuat teman-teman Harry kesulitan. Dan terutama dia benci terhadap dirinya yang tetap menyukai Draco walau Draco tak baik baginya.

**#Tahun keenam#**

Draco mulai terpojok, dia tidak bisa lagi menghindari perintah Voldemort. Dia sebisa mungkin tidak ingin mencelakakan Harry, namun perintah Voldemort sungguh jelas—membunuh Dumbledore dan mencari jalan masuk untuk para pelahap maut memasuki Hogwarts tanpa terdeteksi. Draco tahu jika dia berhasil melakukan semua itu, keselamatan Harry akan dipertaruhkan. Voldemort mengancam akan membunuh orangtuanya jika Draco tidak mau melakukannya. Draco tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengagumi Harry dari jauh, dia harus menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Harry dan mulai mencoba mematikan hatinya, seorang pelahap maut tidak boleh mempunyai hati, karena Draco tahu jika dia tetap memiliki hati, jiwanya akan terenggut saat pada waktunya Voldemort berhasil membunuh Harry. Draco mulai menjauhi Harry dan berkonsentrasi hanya pada misinya.

Semakin Draco mendekati keberhasilan untuk mengetahui cara memasukkan para pelahap maut kedalam Hogwarts, semakin hatinya tercabik dengan perasaan bersalah. Akhirnya dia sampai pada titik dimana dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dia menangis dengan kerasnya di toilet tempat Myrtle merana menetap. Dia mengeluarkan semua rasa frustasinya, dia mengeluarkan semua rasa takutnya, dia terduduk di lantai, terisak-isak sampai sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Semula dia terkejut dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihir sampai saat dia berbalik dan memandang mata emerald Harry yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Tak ada kata-kata disana, Draco hanya memandang mata Harry dengan dalam dan kemudian memeluk balik Harry, mencari rasa aman dan nyaman dibalik pelukannya.

#

.

#

Harry merasa ada yang salah dengan Draco saat tanpa sengaja melihat Draco di Borgis and Burke sebelum tahun ajarannya yang keenam di Hogwarts. Draco terlihat lebih kurus,lebih pucat dan penuh rasa kesedihan, walaupun Draco berusaha menutupinya sebaik mungkin, namun Harry yang sudah bertahun-tahun memandang Draco dari jauh menyadari perbedaannya.

Harry semakin khawatir saat Draco jarang sekali memulai pertengkaran dengannya. Draco seolah menjauh darinya dan tidak menghiraukan keberadannya. Harry tidak menyukai itu,dia lebih suka Draco menyadari keberadaannya walaupun dengan cara memulai pertengkaran dengannya. Harry mulai mencari segala cara untuk mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya dengan Draco. Harry mulai membuntuti Draco dan memantau setiap gerak geriknya. Hati Harry hancur saat mendapati Draco yang terduduk dan menangis terisak-isak di lantai toilet Myrtle merana. Tidak pernah dia melihat Draco seperti ini, tidak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, Harry mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Draco dari belakang, memberikan kekuatan untuknya.

**#Tahun ketujuh#**

Draco kehilangan Harry. Harry tidak kembali ke Hogwarts di tahun ketujuhnya. Draco tidak heran karena Voldemort mulai mengambil alih kementrian sihir dan Hogwarts, namun Draco sangat merindukan Harry. Setelah kejadian tahun lalu saat Harry memeluknya dan mereka berciuman, Draco memutuskan untuk tetap betahan menyukai Harry. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tidak berbicara setelah kejadian itu, namun harapan Draco untuk memiliki Harry muncul kembali. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Harry mampu mengalahkan Voldemort pada akhirnya.

Dunia Draco hancur saat Voldemort mengumumkan bahwa dia telah membunuh Harry Potter. Ingin rasanya dia menghadapi Voldemort dan meminta untuk membunuhnya juga, namun melihat wajah ibunya membuat dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, memandang tepat ke tubuh Harry yang tidak bergerak. Tidak mendengarkan ucapan Voldemort dan sekelilingnya, hatinya hampa, dia ingin menutup semua panca indera nya, karena rasa sakit kehilangan Harry sangat menyakitkan. Namun saat dia melihat tubuh Harry mulai bangkit dan tongkat sihir menghadap langsung kearah Voldemort, jiwanya kembali dan dia berjanji dalam hati jika saat esok hari dia masih bisa melihat Harry hidup, dia akan bersama Harry dan melindunginya.

#

.

#

Harry merindukan Draco dalam perjalanannya mencari dan menghancurkan horcrux. Hamper setiap malam Harry memikirkan kejadian tahun lalu saat Harry memeluk Draco dan Draco menciumnya sekilas, setelah itu tak ada kata-kata janji untuk bersama, yang ada hanya saling pengertian tak terucap tentang arti keberadaan mereka. Harry tahu dia tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun terhadap Draco, karena dia sendiripun tidak yakin akan berapa lama lagi dia bertahan hidup, namun ada harapan dan keinginan baru dalam hatinya, harapan untuk terus hidup untuk Draco.

**#Dan bertahun-tahun kemudian#**

Harry bersandar dalam dada Draco, lengan Draco memeluknya dari belakang, menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang menerpa wajahnya. Harry merasa utuh dalam pelukan Draco.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Love?" Tanya Draco lembut di telinganya,

"Bagaimana kau bisa selalu tahu jika aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Harry balik sambil mengusap lembut lengan Draco,

"Kita sudah 25 tahun bersama, kau pikir aku belum mengenalmu" Jawab Draco penuh keyakinan,

" Tidak terasa sudah selama ini kita bersama ya" Harry menggumam pada dirinya sendiri,

" Bagiku ini belum terlalu lama, karena 25 tahun belum cukup untuk menunjukkan semua rasa cintaku padamu. Butuh waktu lebih dari itu untuk mengeluarkan rasa cintaku padamu" Jawab Draco sambil mencium rambut Harry,

" Dan walaupun sudah 25tahun, aku selalu terkejut bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy dapat berkata seromantis ini" Harry membalikan wajahnya untuk menatap mata Draco. Harry melihat mata abu-abu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, cinta yang terus bertambah seiring waktu mereka bersama,

"Dan aku yakinkan padamu, bahwa 25 tahun, 50 tahun atau bahkan 100 tahun kedepan, aku akan selalu bisa mengejutkanmu" Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pda Harry dan menciumnya. Tak ada lagi kesedihan bagi mereka, karena pada akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan bahagia bagi satu sama lain.

**Fin**

**Fic singkat yang saya tulis instan sekali, jadi maaf kalau berantakan. Beginilah yang ada di benak saya ketika menonton ulang Harry Potter XD jadi Drarry itu canon menurut saya XD**

**Fic singkat ini sekaligus jadi kado ultah buat kak Donnaughty maaf kalau fic nya agak aneh... Happy bday kakakku yang stress.**

**Review please..**

**Xoxo**

**Riku**


End file.
